


Wild

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Bench, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean come across you and your pack on a hunt.  Will Dean let you go when they realize that you aren’t a killer like your family?





	1. Caught

Sam and Dean checked their weapons a final time before venturing away from the car, all senses on high alert.  The werewolf pack they were hunting had a cabin somewhere just east of Sacramento at the edge of the forest there.  A series of hearts missing from corpses had brought the brothers into town, and they’d finally been able to pinpoint the estimated home base.

Now they were out for the hunt.

Unfortunately, it had taken them longer to drive from the city to the forest than they’d expected, meaning that dark would be coming sooner than they’d like.  They weren’t sure if the pack was pureblood or not, so they’d need to move quickly if they wanted to wrap everything up before dark.

Sam led the way, heading down a path that led into the woods.  Dean followed a few steps behind, keeping an eye out behind them.

Hopefully those werewolves wouldn’t get to his Baby while she sat alone in the woods.

An hour passed, no sign of the pack.  Sam was on the verge of suggesting the two of them head back to the car and check all of the research again when Dean froze.

Sam could instantly tell the change in his brother, even without looking back, all based on the sudden onslaught of Alpha smell.  He turned around to see Dean scenting the air, eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” Sam asked, turning his nose up as well.  He couldn’t place any one scent apart from others, the nature around them overwhelming.

Dean hummed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.  He snapped his head to one side, eyes open again and looking into the dimness of the forest.

“Omega.”

Dean took off running, Sam on his heels.  Dean’s urgency made him move faster, swifter through the trees than Sam, and soon he was nearly out of sight of his younger brother.

All that Dean could concentrate on was the scent floating through the air.  It was strange, something that he’d never smelled before. There was the distinct and enticing scent of  _Omega_ , stronger than any Omega he’d smelled before, even those in heat who he’d helped out through the years. But mixed in – something else…

He couldn’t place it.

Dean followed the scent, eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light in the forest and letting him see farther into the trees.  It was when the scent was stronger than ever that he slowed, stopping a few yards away from a clearing.  Sam caught up with him moments later, just enough time for Dean to find the source of the scent.

You were sitting at a small fire, warming your hands over the flames.  Obviously you were close enough to the smoke that you hadn’t been able to smell Dean or Sam approach, and the wind was blowing away from your clearing and toward the brothers, so it wasn’t helping you stay aware of your surroundings.

“Smell her?” Dean asked his brother, words less than a whisper.  Sam nodded, now able to smell what Dean had scented a couple miles back. He fleetingly wondered how Dean had caught the scent all the way back there, but pushed the thought aside.

“Is she one of them?” Sam asked in response, also unable to pin down the strange scent that was mixed in with your Omega smell.

Dean shrugged, his eyes unable to leave your form.

It was as Dean was watching you closely, taking the tiniest of steps forward, that a twig snapped under his boot and caught your attention.  Your head immediately snapped up, finding the Winchesters in the trees. The three of you were frozen for a moment in time, no one able to decide the first move.  

That’s when you looked down at their hands, seeing guns there.   _Hunters_ , you immediately knew, and within a flash you were running away from them.

Without thought, Dean was chasing after you, unwilling to let you get away.  You were faster than any person he’d ever chased, letting him confidently guess that you had some sort of extra-human speed to your pace.  

The Alpha in Dean couldn’t let you get away, though.

No worry for Sam behind him, Dean’s legs took him faster and farther than he’d ever gone before, chasing after you and the enticing scent you left in your wake.  Now that you were running and sweating slightly, your scent had an even more powerful hold on him, and it urged him on even more.

Finally you seemed to tire, Dean seeing his chance and launching at your heels, tackling you to the ground.  The fall was shocking to you, so you didn’t have a chance to do anything in defense before Dean had you pinned, sitting on your stomach and hands above your head. You tried to kick out with your feet, but his strong Alpha frame wasn’t budging.

When you realized it was all for naught, you stilled, looking up at the man above you.  Behind his head was the waning moon, reminding you that your strength was getting weaker as the moon grew smaller in the sky.

Dean was looking at you seriously, too many thoughts rolling around in his head but none coherent enough to help him decide what to do with you.  His Alpha-ness took over for a moment, leaning down to sniff at your pulse point.

Without thinking, you bared your neck to him, breathing in deeply as he grew closer.

“Omega,” he said softly, keeping an authoritative tone even as he was quiet.  

You closed your eyes and gulped.  “Alpha,” you responded, the sound of your voice ringing in his ears.

Dean leaned back, confusion in his face.  “Are you a werewolf?”

You were terrified to answer his question, but his scent was powerful enough that you knew you could never lie to him.  You nodded instead of speaking, waiting for his gun’s response.

Silence fell between the two of you, Dean still keeping you pinned.  He didn’t know what to do – yes, you were one of the pack he and Sam were hunting, but  _fuck_  did you smell good. Your scent was stronger than any Omega he’d ever had before, and it was taking everything in him to not have you present for him right there in the woods.

He decided to take a page out of Sam’s book and give you the benefit of the doubt.

“Have you been killing those people?”

You looked up at him, eyes wide with shock.  Was he seriously giving you an out?  You shook your head no, thinking about the things your family had been doing.

Dean didn’t take your silent answer very well.  He growled at you, hands tightening on your wrists.  “Are you lying to me, Omega?”

Tears sprung to your eyes as you shook your head more vehemently.  “No, Alpha, I’m not lying.  I could never hurt anyone.  I can’t even kill animals for their hearts, I swear.  My brothers, they get me food, but I could never eat a human heart.  I don’t want to be a werewolf, I never did, please don’t kill me, Alpha, please.”

By the time you were done pleading, tears were streaming down your cheeks, falling into your hair. Dean’s hands relaxed their grip on you, smelling the fear and desperation rolling off of you in waves.

He slowly got off of you, making sure that you weren’t going to run away as he helped you up.  You hiccupped through your tears, not even giving a thought to running.  Once you were on your feet, you launched yourself into Dean’s arms, taking a deep breath of his Alpha scent to calm yourself.

That’s when Sam finally caught up to the two of you, confusion on his face upon seeing his brother with a strange, crying Omega in his arms.


	2. Interrogation

Deciding that the hunt was going to have to be put on a slight hold after having a distraught Omega on their hands, Sam and Dean walked back to the car, Dean never letting you go. He wasn’t sure if he was keeping his hands on you to make sure you wouldn’t run away or some other reason, and he didn’t want to think about that right now.  Dean silenced Sam’s questions with one look, letting his brother know that they would be talking later.

The drive back to the motel was silent, Dean watching you in the rear view mirror as he drove.  There wasn’t even a question of whether you were going with them or not – you automatically followed Dean and he automatically opened the back door for you to climb in.

Even though it was late when the Impala pulled up to the motel, the three of you knew you wouldn’t be sleeping.  There were things to discuss.

“So you’re a werewolf,” Sam began, unwilling to beat around the bush with the conversation as you perched on the edge of the bed.  (It was Dean’s bed, whether you realized or not.)  You looked over to Dean for help or guidance, you weren’t sure, still wary of the guns they both were sporting under their jackets.  Dean was leaning against the wall near the door, perhaps to stop you from running if you chose to do that.

The truth was the best way to go, you knew, so that’s what you went with.  “Yes, my family and I are all werewolves.”

“How many are there?” Sam asked immediately, grabbing a notebook off the table and reading over something.  

You looked down at your hands as you talked, ashamed that you were giving up your blood like this, but also desperately wanting out.  “Me, my two brothers, my parents.  My uncles on my dad’s side.”

“Who’s been killing the people around town?”  It was Dean asking this time, a question to follow up his question from earlier if it was  _you_  who’d been killing.

You looked up at him, eyes watering with the truth.  “I think it’s been my uncle, maybe my dad too.  I’m not sure – they know I hate violence and to keep away from me during the moons.”

You looked down at your hands again.  “The one time they had me join them during a moon…”  You could barely finish your thought.  “I told them I’d kill myself before I let anything get that bad again. They don’t want their precious little girl to get hurt, so they let me be.”

The room was silent around you except for Sam’s fingers flipping through pages.  You looked up to see him pulling out a map and setting it on the table before reaching out to grab your arm and pull you closer.  “Show me exactly where to find them.”

You could tell that Sam was using his Alpha voice with you, but it didn’t have quite the same effect as Dean’s had earlier.  That fleeting thought was interesting, but you tucked it in to the back of your mind as you looked at the map.  

This was it.  This was the moment where you could change the rest of your life.  You could be rid of the stain that your family had on your life; the violence and hurt would be gone.

You could be free.

At that thought, you pointed at a place on the map.  “This is where our family cabin is.”  Sam marked the spot with an x.  

Another place on the map. “This is where we have a shelter, where my uncles, brothers, and dad usually change.”  Another x.

A third place on the map. “This is the rendezvous point for if one of us is injured or in trouble.”  Another x.

Sam sat back in his chair, looking over at Dean.  “All surrounding the places where the bodies have been found.”

You found your way back to perch on the edge of the bed, a weight lifted from your shoulders.  “They won’t have their guard up at the rendezvous point.  I can call them, tell them I’ll meet them there.  You can take them, easy.”

Your final words were quiet, everything that you were giving up finally sinking in.  Your family, or at least the bad part of your family, could be gone within a few days if these hunters did their jobs.

You hoped they did.

“Sammy, you go,” Dean ordered.  “Y/N will call in an hour, giving you enough time to get there.  Can you handle it on your own?”

“Got it,” Sam answered, already standing.  “What are you going to do?”

Dean sighed.  You couldn’t look up at him, sure that he was going to kill you.  Dean didn’t answer, at least not verbally, and Sam left the room.  You heard the rumble of the car outside before it faded away, leaving you and Dean alone in the motel room.

A minute passed, silence deadening in the room around you.  You were sure that this was it; your eyes were closed, your smell and hearing the only things you were concentrating on.  You took a deep breath…

At least one of the last things you’d smell in your lifetime was the incredible musk of the Alpha in the room with you.  When you’d scented him earlier in the evening, out there in the woods as he pinned you to the ground, it was intoxicating.  You’d never smelled anyone so…

Your thoughts were interrupted when Dean grabbed you by the arms, lifting you from your seated position and tucked his head into your neck, taking in a deep breath as he scented your pulse point again.

“I can’t-“ he started to say, before he pushed you back down on the bed, taking a few steps away.  You watched his back as he rubbed his hands over his face, obviously frustrated.  Was he not going to kill you?  That was the second time that he’d scented you so strongly, what was wrong?

Was he just as affected by you as you were by him?

“Alpha?” you asked, wondering if maybe this was your chance.  Your chance at a new life, away from your family (who would surely be killed before the night was over, if your intel had anything to do with it), joined with an Alpha?

Would a Hunter Alpha ever give a Werewolf Omega a chance?

Humans and werewolves rarely mated.  Not that the humans ever really realized it, but it was an unspoken werewolf rule that you don’t mate with a human.  You’d heard a story once, just after you presented as an Omega, of a distant relative who claimed an Omega human and when he changed his werewolf claimed her as well, biting her neck in wolf form and turning her.

She killed herself after she realized what her Alpha was, after he had  _taken_  her in his wolf form.

You weren’t like that, not rough-natured in the first place like most werewolves, but you had no idea what was going through Dean’s mind either.

“Do you like being a werewolf?” Dean’s question was surprising to you.  You thought about it for a minute, torn.

His back was still toward you as you spoke.  “I don’t think it matters if I like it or not, it’s who I am.  I didn’t choose it, but I have learned to live with it.  I take precautions, I try to be as normal as possible outside of the moon…”

Your words trailed off as Dean turned back to you, hesitance on his face.  “When Sam comes back, when your family is dead, what will you do?”

At the thought of your family gone, unable to torture or control you any longer, a sigh of relief left your mouth.  “I’ll probably go find my grandmother, see if I can get a job, live a normal life.”

Dean nodded, taking a few steps toward you.  “And find an Alpha?” he supplied, his question probing.

You breathed in, scent in the air telling you that Dean didn’t like the idea of you finding another Alpha.  You looked him in the eyes with all seriousness and replied, “I’ve already found my Alpha.”


	3. Meeting Hazel

There was tension in the motel room after you said what you said, but you were sure it was true. You’d never smelled an Alpha as enticing as Dean, and while you knew he was fighting it, you could tell that he felt the same way about you.

He was quiet, though, not talking and barely even moving for the rest of the night, except to tell you to call your dad at just the right time, until the wee hours of the morning when the rumble of the Impala’s engine was heard outside.

With that, you knew it was over.  Sam was back, which meant that he’d been successful in his hunt.  Your phone call to your dad, insisting that all of them meet you at your secret rendezvous – your mom and dad, uncles, and brothers – had done its job.

They couldn’t hurt anyone else now, and you were free of their control.

Sam opened the door to the motel, his eyes wide in shock when he saw you, still alive and sitting on the bed right where he’d left you.  He looked to Dean, but Dean could only shake his head.

Another glance to you and Sam spoke.  “I’m sorry for your loss.”

You were surprised by his statement, but nodded a thank you.  You weren’t sure if you were sorry for your loss – what a horrible thing to think, but it was true – but you definitely appreciated Sam acknowledging it.

“I’m showering and then hitting the hay,” Sam announced to the room before slipping in to the bathroom and closing the door.  Your eyes looked back down at your hands, unsure of what you were supposed to do or what you should be feeling.  Dean interrupted your thoughts.

“Come on,” he ordered gruffly, and you immediately stood to follow him out the door.  If it had been any other situation, you would have laughed at yourself for following orders so blindly, but Dean’s Alpha voice could tell you to do anything and you’d comply in a heartbeat.

He opened the passenger door to the car for you and you climbed in, wondering where you were going. He took his time walking around to the other side of the car and getting in; you wondered what he was thinking about.

Finally Dean got in the car, turning the key in the ignition.  “Where is your grandmother?” he asked, not looking at you as he backed out of the parking place.

You were surprised at his question, yet again, but answered anyway.  “Beach house outside of Bodega Bay.”

Dean nodded, pulling on to the highway and heading west.  He didn’t speak, only drove.  You watched the scenery go by, eyes heavy and tired from being awake all night long. It wasn’t the first time you had felt so tired, though, not even the hundredth, so you did your best to stay awake.

Once you’d driven through Sacramento, you realized what was happening.  Dean had asked you what you would do when your family was gone – your answer was to go to your grandmother.  Now he was taking you there?  Not only was he letting you live, but he was delivering you to the place you wanted to go?

After driving nearly three hours, Dean began asking you for directions.  You gave them, the car taking the turns you instructed until he pulled into the makeshift sandy driveway that led to your grandmother’s house.

The rumble of the impala was silenced and the sounds of the waves filtered into the car.  You didn’t move to get out, still not believing that Dean had delivered you to your grandmother’s house.  It was when the old, frail woman stepped out onto her front porch that Dean finally moved, getting out of the car.  You followed his lead, your grandmother’s eyes studying every movement you and Dean made.

“Hello, sweetheart,” your grandmother said, and you smiled.  Her presence was always calming to you, and you wished you’d been able to spend more time with her as you grew up.  

“Hey, grams,” you responded, looking to Dean and receiving a nod of approval from him before you approached the porch, letting your grandmother pull you into a hug.

You heard the crunch of the sand below Dean’s feet as he approached, your grandmother pulling away and looking toward the stranger.  “Who have you brought here?  Or rather, who has brought you here?”

She had a knowing look on her face, the hint of a smile behind her eyes.  “Dean Winchester, ma’am,” Dean introduced himself, holding his hand out.  She took it, shaking it as firmly as an old woman could.

“Well, Dean Winchester, I think a cup of coffee is in order for us,” she responded with authority, her Alpha tone ringing through the air.  “Y/N, on the other hand, needs to go in and take a nap, if my senses are anywhere near as sharp as they used to be.”

You nodded, looking to Dean once more before heading inside, going immediately to the room designated as yours for your stays there.  Dean followed your grandmother into the kitchen, silence tangible while she prepared their drinks.  His eyes danced around the room, seeing that it was definitely the kitchen of someone who knew about the supernatural world around her, but did her best to integrate it with normalcy.  

Alcohol bottles of all kinds: Irish whiskey, spiced rum, tequila, sat on the shelf next to holy oil, herbs, and goofer dust.  She had coconut water by the holy water.  There was a shelf of books that Dean was sure were not cookbooks just above what had to be Martha Stewart’s entire collection.  

He didn’t have a lot of time to look closer, however, as your grandmother shoved his coffee cup in his face and took him by the elbow, steering him back outside.

“Dean Winchester, you may call me Hazel,” she said as she sat in a rocking chair, pulling a lap blanket over her legs to keep warm from the ocean’s spray, which bounced off the rocks just twenty feet in front of her door.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hazel,” Dean replied, sitting in the other chair before taking a long drink of his coffee.  It was strong, just the way he liked it, and he hummed in approval.

“Why are you here, Dean Winchester?” Hazel asked him, not meeting his eyes.  Dean looked out over the ocean as well, trying to sort his thoughts which had been muddled ever since meeting you in the woods last night.

“Dunno,” he replied gruffly, sipping his coffee again.  “Y/N said she wanted to go home to you once her family was all gone…”

Dean’s words trailed off, realizing that you hadn’t told your grandmother about your family.  Hazel just smiled, however, nodding.  “It’s about time those wild things were put down, Dean.  No hard feelings here.”

Dean nodded, not knowing all of the details of your family, but beginning to understand that things had definitely been complicated.

Hazel continued talking. “I have to disagree with you, though, about Y/N wanting to come home to me.”

Dean looked over at her, brow furrowed.  “Her home isn’t with me anymore, Dean Winchester.  It’s with you.”

Dean’s eyes widened, not knowing what to say.  “Don’t tell me you can’t tell,” Hazel said.  “She’s your Omega.  I knew it the instant I scented you – yours is now the scent of an Alpha who has found his true mate.”

Hazel looked back out over the ocean, taking another drink of her coffee.  “She will never be happy here again.  Her place is with you, wherever your life takes you.  And she will follow you,” Hazel ensured.  “She’s a good Omega.  She’s strong, yes, but she already bows to your authority.”

Silence fell over them again as they rocked on the porch, thoughts taking over as you slept inside, oblivious to the life-changing conversation being made just yards away.


	4. Compatible

You slept for a long enough time that Dean had finally stopped freaking out, Hazel’s words hitting him in just the right way.  You were his Omega, there was no question about it.  There hadn’t even really ever  _been_  a question since he first scented you in the woods, when Sam hadn’t been able to smell you yet.

You were made for Dean; you knew it, Dean knew it, and Hazel knew it.  

When you finally woke, your grandmother was sitting in your room, soft smile on her face.  “It won’t be long before I won’t be able to watch you sleep anymore, sweetheart,” she said with a melancholy voice, making you smile at her.

“Oh, but grams, you’ll always be watching over me,” you argued, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and slipping your shoes back on.  “Did Dean leave?” you asked, trying to keep emotion out of your voice.

“He couldn’t leave without you, my dear,” your grandmother replied, drawing your eyes.  “You know that your place is with him, Y/N.  You belong with Dean, not holed up here on the beach with your elderly grandmother.  You have the chance for a new life, you need to take it.”

Your hands fiddled in your lap, knowing that she spoke the truth.  You had hoped you could ignore the fact that Dean was your Alpha, your true mate, but your grandmother wasn’t going to let you.  Steeling yourself, you stood, helping her out of her chair.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to find my new home, yeah?” you asked her as you walked out to the living room.

Dean stood from the chair he’d been resting in, eyes confident and looking like his entire world had changed – which, arguably, it had.  Your grandmother held her hands out to him, which he took.

“Take care of our girl, Dean Winchester,” she ordered, Alpha tone ringing through again.

Dean nodded solemnly. “Yes, ma’am.  You take care of yourself, Hazel.”

Your grandmother patted Dean on the cheek before grabbing your hand, kissing your fingers before putting your hand in Dean’s.  “Be good to each other.”

With those final words, you and Dean headed for the car, climbing in.  Your grandmother stood on the porch, watching the two of you closely. With only a tiny bit of hesitation, Dean’s right hand reached for one of yours, twining your fingers together. “Time to go home?” he asked you, hope in his voice.

“Yes, Alpha.  Time to go home.”

The drive back to the motel room to pick up Sam was easier than on the way out, the three hour car ride filled with conversation between you and Dean.  He wanted to get to know you and you him, and you were taking advantage of the time alone together to learn about each other.

Both of your life stories were riddled with trauma and darkness, and you were surprised how much you understood each other without even trying.  Both of you were terrified to have a true mate, but because you were coming from the same place of terror, it seemed to be okay.

Sam climbed in the backseat of the car with little question, scenting the air automatically once he was seated.  He could instantly tell that the two of you had made a decision, your scents morphing into something new and united.

“Glad to have you with us, Y/N,” Sam said simply before bunching his jacket up against the window, closing his eyes.  Soon there were soft snores coming from the backseat, so you and Dean continued to get to know each other.

By the time you got to the bunker, which would be your new home, you were no longer nervous about your decision.  You and Dean, besides being true mates, were more compatible than you could have ever hoped for.

The only hesitation between the two of you came from the fact that you were a werewolf, but as you talked through it, you knew you could work through that.  Safety was number one, and you never wanted to hurt anyone, Dean knew that.

At the bunker, Sam made himself scarce, saying that he needed to log their hunt.  Dean gave you a tour, ending at the hallway of bedrooms.

“This one’s mine,” he said, pushing the door open so you could see inside.  You took a few steps in, noting how the room felt very much like Dean, at least the Dean that you’d gotten to know during the car ride today. “I, uh,” Dean continued.  “I guess it can be yours, too.”

You turned toward him, seeing a sheepish look on Dean’s face.  “If you want it to be mine, I’d like that,” you replied, and he nodded, taking a few steps toward you.

Tentatively, Dean’s hands reached for your waist.  “I think I’d like that, too,” he said, eyes flitting to your lips.  You licked them, his eyes tracing the movement before he leaned forward.  He stopped mere centimeters away, letting you close the distance.

You did without hesitation, your lips fitting together perfectly.  Dean’s hands on your waist tightened to pull you closer to him as his tongue licked at the seam of your mouth.  You gave him entrance, the first taste of him igniting your senses.

Dean seemed to be feeling the same thing because he kicked the door closed and pulled you completely against him, his hands wrapping around your body to feel anything and everything.  Your hands went around his neck, fingers scratching at the short hairs you found there.

“Alpha…” you moaned against his lips, pulling a growl from his throat.  Your hips pressed forward against his, feeling his erection straining in his jeans.  “Alpha, please,” you pulled away from the kiss, looking Dean in the eyes.  “Alpha, I need you.”

You could practically see the decision happening behind Dean’s eyes before he nodded.  A split second later, all four hands were taking clothes off, working together and in tandem to strip both of you bare.  When you were finally naked, Dean’s Alpha cock standing proud between you, he pointed at the bed.

“Present, Omega.”

You turned to obey, getting on hands and knees to present to your Alpha.  Slick was trailing down your legs, your body recognizing what was happening and wanting to be as ready as possible.  You waited in position, Dean drinking in the image of you presenting for him.  He came up to the bed, his hands grabbing your cheeks and molding them in his hands.

“Such a pretty pussy, Omega,” he purred before you felt his tongue on your folds, drinking in your slick. Your body reacted, producing more slick for him as his tongue fucked into you, one of his fingers coming up to work at your clit.  When you were close to coming, Dean stopped, making you whine.

“You’re going to come on my cock, Omega,” he said, rubbing his cockhead along your folds to gather your slick.  Your hips arched backward in an attempt to catch him inside of you.  “Such a good little Omega,” he complimented before he slid inside.

Just like you had found that your personalities were compatible, Dean’s cock inside of you felt like it was made to be there.  He stretched you deliciously but not to the point of hurting, your slick making it easy for him to bottom out.  You squeezed your walls around him, needing to feel everything.  Dean’s hands were on your hips then, as he started rocking in and out of your body.

Curses, moans of his name, and pleads for more left your lips as Dean fucked into you, your entire world revolving around Dean and the pleasure he was bringing you.  He folded his body forward over yours, cocooning you in his strong hold.  You were already so close to coming from his mouth on you that it didn’t take much longer, especially now that you felt his huge cock inside of you.

“Alpha!” you shouted as you came, walls squeezing around you.  As he worked you through your orgasm, you started to feel Dean’s knot growing.

“Y/N,” he grunted in your ear.  “Omega, gonna knot you…”

You understood that he was warning you, giving you an out if you wanted him to stop.  You couldn’t imagine him stopping now, couldn’t imagine life without your Alpha.  It was incredible how much had changed in the past twenty four hours, but you knew this was it for you.

“Alpha, claim me; make me yours,” you pleaded, arching your back so that your shoulder was right below his face.

Dean’s hips faltered for just a moment, his knot pressing against you with each thrust.  “You sure, Y/N?”

“Yes!  Yes, Dean, please…need your knot, need your bite,” you begged.  “I’m yours, Alpha, claim me.”

Dean seemed to accept your pleas, for just a few thrusts later his knot was inside of you, spilling deep.  As you felt his come filling you up, his teeth broke skin on your shoulder, making you his for now and always.

Tears sprung to your eyes at the intensity of it all, an overwhelming sense of happiness and adoration exploding from your chest as a second orgasm racked through your body. You weren’t exactly sure what happened after that, but the next thing you knew you were laying on your side, Dean curled around your body.

His knot was still locked inside of you and he was nuzzling your brand new mating mark, making sure that the bleeding had stopped.  His fingers were trailing light patterns on your skin, and all was right in your world with your Alpha.


	5. In Charge

You were a little bit stressed, to say the least.  You’d been at the bunker with Dean and Sam for going on three weeks, meaning that the moon was coming soon – sooner than you were ready for.  This would be your first moon, your first change, without any family around, and you were stressed.

You’d called and talked with your grandmother for a while, letting her know all of your worries about changing around the Winchesters.  This full moon would last three nights, and the days in between would see your human side just as wild as your wolf side, which wasn’t anywhere near as bad as your family’s wild natures had once been, but was much worse than your usual nature.

Even though you and Dean were mated, you were also terrified of what he might decide about you once you had changed around him.

It was decided that you would stay at the bunker during your change, instead of going back to your family’s cabin and changing area in California.  It was too much of a drive for you to do each month and Sam insisted that there was a strong enough room somewhere in the bunker to hold you.  If they could hold demons in the dungeon, they could definitely find somewhere for a werewolf to change.

That plan had the three of you searching the depths of the bunker for a proper room, finally settling on one just down the hall from where the boys said they’d once held the King of Hell captive.  You found that hard to believe, but focused rather on outfitting the room with the necessities to keep you, as a werewolf, in and the Winchester brothers safe.

The day of the full moon finally dawned, your agitation growing as you continued to work to get things just right.  You’d talked the brothers through the change a hundred times, wanting them to understand that they could not, by any circumstances, open the door, even if you were screaming in pain.  You looked up the exact moon rise and moon set times, allowing for an extra hour after moon set before you told them it would be safe to let you out each day, but that should be only for emergencies.  

You really didn’t want them to see you at all during the three days, but you were sure they’d come in to care for your wounds, even if they’d just get worse with the following night’s change.

When it was late afternoon, Dean walked you down to the now completely secure room.  “You sure you want to do this alone?” he asked, worry evident in both his eyes and his scent.  You were nervous, just as you were before any moon, and you were sure his worry was stemmed from the nervous air about you.

“Yes, Dean,” you insisted for the thousandth time.  “You can’t be in there with me.  Even though my werewolf self will know you’re my Alpha, there’s no telling what I’d do to a human in the room…”

You let your words trail off, hating that you had brought this burden into Dean’s life.  Dean seemed to know exactly what you were feeling, because he pulled you close and kissed you hard, earning all of your attention.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you when this is over,” he reassured you as soon as he released your lips. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

You nodded, hugging him tight one last time before you stepped into the room.  You slowly closed the door, leaning your forehead against it as you heard Dean lock every single lock from the outside, essentially trapping you in for the next three days.

Your change went just as it always had: painful and terrifying.  It seemed to be even worse than usual because you knew that Dean was right outside of that door, listening to every scream, whimper, and whine you made. You tried to keep as quiet as possible, but it was impossible to keep every sound inside when your body was basically ripping itself apart.

Morning came and you changed back, not even bothering to get up, dress, and move to the (now completely shredded) bed you’d set up in one corner of the room.  You slept for a while on the bare floor before (as you suspected would happen) Dean came in, picking you up and tending to your wounds. He wrapped your naked body in a blanket and laid you on the makeshift mattress, his hand reaching out to smooth your hair.

That was when your wolf side made you snap at him, baring your teeth as if you were still in your animal form.  Immediately you recoiled, realizing what you’d done.  You saw surprise, anger, and frustration flash across Dean’s face, so you turned away.

“Just leave me be, please,” you mumbled, knowing that Dean had heard you only because he got up and left the room, returning to put some food near you a few hours later.  Your animal side scarfed it down quickly once you had some energy back before you began pacing the room, waiting to change once more.

The second night was just the same as the first: painful, long, and torturous.  When you awoke naked in human form after the second night you were not as tired as the first, your body jittery and desperately wanting to run free.  When Dean came in to check on you a little while later, your instincts were to play cat-and-mouse, pacing along the outer edge of the room so that he couldn’t get to you.  He watched you carefully, Alpha annoyance wafting through the air, before leaving you alone again without saying a word.

You thought that would be all, readying yourself for a long, boring day in the room before you’d change for the third and final night of the moon, but just a half hour later you heard the locks on the door click again.  Curious but cautious, you watched from the far corner of the room as the door opened, Dean rolling something into the room before him.

Like a dog, you approached the wooden structure carefully and slowly, circling it a couple times as Dean closed the door behind him.  It wasn’t until the door was closed and the air was still that you smelled it.

Complete and total Alpha arousal and dominance.

Your instinct had you bowing your head, your foot twitching on the floor.  The werewolf side of you wanted to lash out, proving to this human that you were stronger than him, but the Omega side was winning, submitting to your Alpha.  It was the strangest conflict you’d ever felt, but you were thankful the Omega side was winning, unsure of what your animal side would do to Dean if it had won.

“Omega,” Dean said calmly, moving back to the wooden contraption he’d brought in with him.  “I think you need to know who is in charge here.”

You nodded and let out a whine, slick beginning to drip between your legs at the power radiating from Dean.  Dean snapped his fingers, drawing your eyes to him and you watched as he moved his finger in a come hither motion, your feet immediately moving toward him.

When you were within reach, Dean spun you and forced you down onto the wooden plank so that you were laying on your back.  “Found this in one of the rooms downstairs while we were looking for a proper room for your moons, Omega,” he explained as he clasped a buckle around your neck, securing you there.  “Who knew those old Men of Letter coots were so kinky, to have a breeding bench stored here in the bunker.”

Understanding dawned in your eyes as Dean pulled your feet up and out, spreading your legs to let them meet the bars on each side of the board you were laying on.  He clasped a couple buckles there around your ankles, holding them in place.  Finally he took each wrist, tying them together before raising them above your head, hooking them on another bar above your head.

You were wide open for Dean, legs spread and body helpless as he gazed down at you.

“Let’s see what the wolf thinks about this, yes?”

You whined but nodded your head, slick gushing out of you at this point.  Dean quickly dropped his pants, cock already hard and leaking. Your instincts were to move toward him but you couldn’t, so you waited.

Luckily Dean didn’t make you wait long, rubbing his cock along your folds to slick it up before plunging inside.  He didn’t take any time with build up; this was not you and Dean making love.  This was hard, rough fucking, Dean asserting his Alpha dominance over your wolfish nature right in the middle of the full moon cycle.

You laid there and took what he gave you, relishing in his cock.  You could feel the wolf inside howling in pleasure, grateful that you had such an incredible Alpha, even if he was just human.  How Dean knew that you needed this you would have to ask him later, but right now you pushed that thought away so that you could concentrate on the feeling of him fucking you senseless.

Being tied to the bench made you even more euphoric than you usually were when you and Dean had sex – something to do with the helplessness taking over made you orgasm even harder than normal.  Dean’s knot pushed at your entrance as you tightened around him, forcing its way inside to lock you together as he gasped in orgasm as well.

Dean collapsed over your body, nipping at his mark on your shoulder while he caught his breath.  He reached up blindly with his hands to untie your wrists, letting you flex your arms from their over-stretched position.

When he finally had calmed, he untied your ankles and neck, letting you wrap your legs around him so he could carry you to the shredded mattress in the corner.

“Alright, Omega?” Dean asked quietly as he ran his fingers through your hair.  You settled against his shoulderblade.  

“Mmm yes, Alpha. Thank you, the wolf needed that.”

Dean hummed, apparently expecting that comment.  You pushed away your questions about how he knew you needed that for after the moon, relishing in the feel of him for a little while before he’d have to leave you alone for one more night with the wolf.


End file.
